The present invention relates to a compact braking assembly in an axle for an industrial vehicle.
In known industrial vehicles the braking assembly positioned in line with an axle is placed in a form divided to the right and left in relation to the two differential outlets. In particular layouts, both brakes can also incorporate a so-called xe2x80x9cnegative pressure controlxe2x80x9d emergency braking device, namely operated positively by elastic elements when there is no pressure in the circuit of the vehicle.
Operation of each separate braking assembly mentioned above is determined by a relevant actuator provided specifically and connected to the relevant assembly. For this purpose, the at least two actuatators of the two braking assemblies must necessarily be correlated to one another to obtain the required and desired operation.
The general object of the present invention is to produce a braking assembly in an axle for an industrial vehicle which reduces to a minimum the control actuators mentioned above, without damaging the operation of this braking assembly.
Specifically, an object of the present invention is to produce a particularly compact braking assembly, which can be positioned in an axle for an industrial vehicle in concentrated spaces and with a practical and functional layout of the respective actuators.
Another object of the present invention is to produce a compact braking assembly in an axle for an industrial vehicle which, if requested, can also be provided with an emergency/parking braking assembly defined as xe2x80x9cnegative pressure controlxe2x80x9d.
These objects according to the present invention are achieved by producing a compact braking assembly in an axle for an industrial vehicle as set forth in claim 1.
Further characteristics of the invention are indicated in the subsequent claims.